


The visitor

by alienrice



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Im sorry if its not cute enough, Its my coping mechanism, Just a cute short fluffy seunghan, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Yohan did a surprise visit, Seungwoo couldn't help but welcome him more.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	The visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been refreshing this tag alot lately, wanting there to be more fics. I miss them. Really. During these hard times, i hope everyone can atleast feel warmth and fluffy from this fic! Though i hope everyone's comfortable about me still writing shit huhu
> 
> So i thought of writing a short SeungHan because i was feeling really great last night, though i have a test this morning (lmao wish me luck) 
> 
> Im also finishing up a ryeonseung/yocat fic, and will post that one around next week? Because its a birthday fic for one of my moot👀
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this short fic hehe

Seungwoo was reading a book in his room when he heard the bell sound of his apartment door. He ignored it knowing his mom will probably open the door to see who it was, so he continued with his reading. 

He heard the door opens, thinking that it's probably one of the delivery guys. Well, his mom is into online shopping these days. 

Then he heard a knock on his door. 

"Yes mom?" He called,

But there were no answers.

He gets up from his bed, fixing his pants that has rode up too much. He turns the doorknob, pulling the door and tried to take a step out of his room when a sudden weight dropped on his body. A person, to be exact, face smudged onto Seungwoo's chest, his arms were immediately wrapped around Seungwoo's waist and Seungwoo felt strands of hair rubbing on his chin. Its a familiar feeling, the warmth is.

_This familiar smell._

"Yohan?"

"Hyunggggggg!" The younger whines on his chest. Seungwoo couldn't move, not when he hasn't heard the other's voice for over a week now. He misses it so much that he thinks he's probably dreaming and had gone bonkers from missing someone so much.

He circles his arms on Yohan's shoulders, lowering his head to the latter's neck, nuzzling his nose while inhaling the younger's scent. He misses this. He tightens the hug, almost swaying both their bodies together but not realizing his mom was currently watching the two of them.

"Ehem-" Seungwoo heard his mother clearing her throat. He immediately straightens his back, but was still holding Yohan in his arms. "I'll give you boys some time alone, I need to do some grocery shopping anyway, probably won't be back till tonight." His mother smiled at him, and she looks sweetly at Yohan, " Yohan, sweetie, thank you for getting Seungwoo out of his room, finally. And you, young man" She points at Seungwoo, "I expect you to behave, we still have neighbours." 

Seungwoo chuckles qs he realizes the younger's ears had turns bright red and was looking at his own feet because of his mom's comment.

"Yes mom, I'll behave" he replies, tightening his arms around Yohan's waist, while rubbing circles on it. His mother just shook her head, getting her bag and went out of the house.

"So what brings my baby here?" Seungwoo asks sweetly, they were on Seungwoo's bed, with Yohan hugging Seungwoo tightly whilst resting his head on Seungwoo's chest. They were staring at eachother, studying eachother's face. 

"I miss you of course! I cant call or even text you, and the manager has been watching me like a hawk. I can't even hangout with Hangyul anymore..." Yohan complains, his lower lip protruded in a sulky pout.

_God how he missed Yohan's sulking expression_.

So Seungwoo couldn't help but kiss it. 

It was a short peck, and Seungwoo can't believe that he actually survived a week without these short kisses, because it's always amazing, kissing Yohan is. It makes him remember the first time they had their first kiss with eachother, they weren't even officially together back then, but Yohan was the first one to kiss him because Seungwoo, this dumb Seungwoo, had ignored the younger because he was jealous. Jealous when he knew Hangyul had a sleepover in Yohan's house and had even meet his parents. And after that, he cant help himself from kissing Yohan everyday, on his lips or on his face, even the members were getting tired of it.

"I'm sorry baby, but I'm glad you're here now. I'm glad you came to see me. How did you manage to come here anyway?" Seungwoo asks while he plays with the latter's hair, his other hand caressing Yohan's cheek.

"I took my car and told my manager that I was going to visit my family. Dont worry though, my mom's covering for me!" Yohan explains, almost too excited.

"For how many days?" Seungwoo asks, serious, because he didn't want Yohan to be in trouble because of him. Yohan senses that Seungwoo was about to get mad at him, so he steals another kiss.

"Just one! so, I'm sleeping over today! I already told your mom about it, but I didn't bring clothes because it would be suspicious, so, lend me some clothes! This jeans are getting kind of uncomfortable--"

_This kid. Always deciding as he please,_ but Seungwoo couldn't get mad, how could he? Yohan had planned it out, and even getting support from his own mother. 

"Okay, wait a second, let me get you some comfortable clothes to change into-" Seungwoo tried to sit up, Yohan moves a bit letting Seungwoo out from his embrace, but just for awhile, because as soon as the older stood up, he stood up as well, slumping himself on Seungwoo's back. He immediately backhugs the older.

_This cutie_. Seungwoo smiles.

"Yohan, I'm just getting some clothes for you. I won't go anywhere"

"Every moment of not touching you is a moment wasted!" Yohan replies with enthusiasm, Seungwoo just shakes his head, not saying that he didn't like it, because he does like it. A lot.

Seungwoo opens his wardrobe to take a shirt and a sport shorts, "Yohan, here, change into this." He turned to meet the younger's face.

"Hyung, change it for me!" Yohan requested, as if he's a kid asking for a lollipop. Seungwoo gulped hard, Yohan is really pushing him today huh? To where? He doesn't even know. Though, it really has been awhile. . . .

"Hehe just kidding!" The younger continues, laughing, he quickly walks into the bathroom leaving Seungwoo speechless.

_This kid, really_.

  
Yohan came out minutes after, and Seungwoo coos at him. The shirt he was wearing was too big for him but the sports shorts looks a bit small..

"Hyung, the shirt smells like you! Did you even wash this-"

"Hey I washed it okay! It's just the type of detergent i used"

"Its a joke-" Yohan plops himself beside Seungwoo, "so what have you been doing?" He asks, moving closer, until there's no space for Seungwoo to even move.

"Ive been reading this book for awhile. I talked to the other members the other day. With Eunsang and Junho, I mean. What else did i do? Hmm, hanging out with my mom and my sister. And went to get my leg checked, it's getting alot better, though I've been exercising a lot still- Yohan?" He paused for a moment when he realizes Yohan was being too quiet. He turned to see the younger had fallen asleep, his mouth half closed, and was already has his breathing soft and steady.

_Aah this cutie!_

Seungwoo adjusted his body, now they were face to face with each other and the older cant helped but be amazed, yet again, by Yohan's feature, his white pale skin, his fluffy lips, and the cute small mole above his eyebrow, he kisses the mole carefully, not wanting the younger to wake up but Yohan stirred in his sleep and moved closer to Seungwoo. Seungwoo then engulfs him in a hug, letting the younger sleep on the crook of his neck.

_I'm not gonna let this baby out of my sight for atleast for a few days!_


End file.
